UES Fyodor Litke
The Fyodor Litke was an Christopher-class United Earth Starfleet starship in service during the mid-22nd century, under the command of Captain Jacques Benhayoun. It was lost in the Battle of Axanar. 'History' 'Service' The Fyodor Litke was constructed at Armstrong Lunar Colony in 2148, under command of Captain Jacques Benhayoun. 'Destruction' The Fyodor Litke was ultimately lost during the Battle of Axanar. 3 January 2154, Commander Drevid ordered the Xindi 5th Fleet to attack the Jorine Shipyards in orbit of Axanar in hopes of stealing at least 42 warp coils for his forces. Two of the nine facilities were destroyed in the opening volley of the raid, an action that Commander Drevid hoped would force the other seven facilities to surrender and turn over the materials he wanted, before he destroyed them once and for all. However the stations refused, delaying Commander Drevid long enough for the Coalition 12th Fleet to preform one of the single largest FTL/Hyperspace jumps since the Hiigaran exodus from Kharak. Using the quantum wave-front of three Avatar-class heavy cruisers, the HF Adora, Gush Etzion and Karkom, the fleet jumped into extreme Axanar orbit. While the Adora, Gush Etzion and Karkom were out of commission, depowering their entire energy reserves to accomplish the jump, the Colonial Columbia-class Battestars Hephaestus and Minerva, along with the newly christened Olympus-class Warstar Zeus, use pin-point jumps with tethered portions of remainder of the fleet’s assets to move into immediate airspace of the Jorine Shipyards. Since Commander Drevid noted the FTL jump signatures of three Battlesars, he assumed only three ships, and deployed the bulk of his fighter units and three destroyerrs to intercept, intending only to keep the Battlestars occupied until he could retreat. However the approaching fighters were lost as the 12th Fleet launched radar jammers and flash signature producing Swallows. Assuming it to be merely a distraction, Commander Drevid deployed the 5th Fleets heaviest unit, the Battleship XSS Rliff, to intercept and destroy the Colonial units, while he began to deploy assault squadrons onto the shipyards. The Rliff was unprepared when the three Colonial units turned out to be the 43 ships of the 12th Fleet. Rliff did manage to get off several torpedo volleys, along with the Vulcan Sitar-class destroyer VCS Suran, the UES Fyodor Litke was shot down and lost with all hands. Including those killed when Commander Drevid destroyed two of the Jorine Shipyard facilities, 23-thousand personnel lost their lives in the largest battle of the war since the Fall of Denobula, primarily on the two orbital shipyards. The Coalition managed to finally drive Drevid and the Xindi 5th Fleet away from Axanar, securing Axanar's safety and gratitude. 'Crew' *'Commanding Officer:' Captain Jacques Benhayoun (2148-2154) (KIA) *'Executive Officer' *'Science Officer:' *'Second Officer' *'Chief Engineer:' *'Tactical Officer' *'Armory Officer: ' *'Helmsman: ' *'Communication Officer:' *'Chief Medical Officer: ' Trivia The vessel was christened in honor of Count Fyodor Petrovich Litke, a Russian navigator, geographer, and Arctic explorer. Category:United Earth Starfleet Category:Ships Category:Coalition Fleet Ships Category:Christopher-class Category:Ship Losses Category:Spacecraft Category:Corvettes Category:Coalition Ships Lost in the Xindi Conflict Category:Destroyed Coalition Ships Category:Destroyed Vessels of the Christopher-class